The present invention relates to a combination light and cord-lock device.
Cord locking devices prevent longitudinal movement of the device on a rope, line, string, other similar cord. Conventionally, a cord lock device includes an interior channel or passage through which a cord passes, a self-locking mechanism for retaining the device in fixed location relative to the cord and further adapted to prevent movement of the device relative to the longitudinal axis of the cord, and a release mechanism for selective releasing of the lock mechanism.
A representative cord lock with depressible plunger, described by Boden in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,891 issued on 15 Sep. 1981 includes a spring-resisted plunger that selectively retracts inwardly relative to the body when sufficient pressure is applied to the plunger. The plunger includes an interior passage that aligns with a corresponding interior passage of the cord-lock body when the plunger is depressed. When released, the plunger extends from the body and the two passages become mis-aligned. This mis-alignment, accordingly, causes an inserted cord to become lodged (or locked) in the device and, thus, preventing movement of the device relative to the longitudinal axis of the cord.
Although the art represented by Boden has improved, the basic cord-lock device and its operation remains, in essence, unchanged. Improvements include the cord lock of Bakker described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,292 issued on 12 Jun. 1984 wherein the cord lock device consists of only three pieces including a a molded plastic cylinder, molded plastic piston, and a biasing spring.
Another improved cord-lock, described by Krauss in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,723 issued on 18 Nov. 1986, includes a rectilinear closed bottom molded housing member, a one-piece molded insert plunger, and internal spring.
Yet another improved cord-lock, described by Maurai in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,946 issued on 20 Jun. 1989, includes a two-piece device including a molded socket with a pair of resilient flaps, and a one-piece molded plug with wedge-shaped end portion engaging the resilient flaps.
In each of the known cord-lock devices, and generally in the state-of-the-art cord-lock devices, little improvement to extending the functionality of cord-locks has been attempted. Although cord locks are well-suited to various applications including in garments and transport containers to keep, for example, pockets or compartments closed, little effort has been extended to make a traditional cord-lock serve additional functions. One function overlooked in the prior-art is adding a light source to the cord lock. One advantage of such a light source includes utilization in the garment industry where active garments needing a secure means for closing pockets, flaps, and the like, could further assist the wearer by providing an illuminating or safety-warning light. Thus, there is a need for a cord-lock device that includes a light source.
Some known combination devices combining a light with another function include the portable light with clip disclosed by Ford et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,431 issued on 21 Oct. 2008. Ford discloses a portable light comprising at least one light emitting diode, a power source, a switch operable for closing an electronic circuit between the power source and the LED and a body adapted to receive the LED, the battery and the switch and the body further comprising a loop portion towards one end. This structure, similar to a carabiner used in mountaineering or as a decorative key-fob, is well known in the art for quick attachment to a line or cord without locking to the cord and allows the cord to slide freely therethrough and does not lock to the cord by design.
Another example of a combination light and clip device includes the compact flashlight disclosed by Booty, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,540 issued on 15 Apr. 2008 wherein a compact flashlight is configured such that it can be coupled to a key ring or other devices and includes a locking mechanism that inhibits accidental opening and detachment from the ring or other device.
Yet, despite combination of flashlight-like devices there remains a need for a combination device that provides the cord-lock security of clasping a line or rope combined with the convenience of a small, portable light device. Such a device should provide superior cord or line locking ability, readily adapt to existing clothing, garments, outerwear or other gear-bags and the like, be able to readily be incorporated in the factory or in the field, and provide selectable operation of a compact, energy-efficient light source. And, because such devices will be used on a variety of outdoor garments and gear, any improved combination device should be rugged and water resistant.